tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Brooks
WARNING: SEXUAL ABUSE AND SUICIDE MENTIONS BELOW. Logan Brooks is a human, and a hunter. She was born to Jasper and Caroline Brooks in Manhattan, New York. She’s the younger sister to Robert Brooks, who is eight years older than she is. Logan grew into the ‘career’ of hunting, first holding a gun when she was eight years old. When she was thirteen, she killed both of her parents, who had been bitten by werewolves and begged her to kill them during the day, when they weren’t transforming. Her brother commit suicide three years later, leaving her in the care of her Aunt Bethany and Uncle Gene (on her fathers side). From then on, they moved constantly, and she often picked up different aliases for the different towns she lived in. She technically didn’t even graduate college (despite majoring in history and mathematics), since she attended under a fake name, Lola Kennedy. Logan would have went to live on her mothers side, the side that lacked the hunter lifestyle, yet she was sexually abused by her uncle until she was seven years old, when he passed in his sleep, drinking himself into a coma. Ever since her experience with him, she refused to speak with anybody on that side of her family, because it brought back bad memories she didn’t want to relive. (under construction) Biography Logan was born in Manhattan, New York. She grew up in a small apartment, with her older brother Robert, to Jasper and Caroline Brooks. Jared Brooks, her grandfather, had fallen into hunting when he was 17, starting it off for his family line. He first encountered a ‘monster’ when he was in college, and after that experience, he left home in order to research more on the topic. He met with multiple hunters, and learned how to handle them, gathering materials and creating notebooks on supernatural lore. When he eventually met his wife, he taught her the mythology, and together, they agreed to pass it along to their children, Gene and Jasper Brooks. Although Gene didn’t have children, he fully supported his brother wanting to pass it along to his wife and kids. Logan was left in the dark until she was eight, which was the same age her brother was brought into the world of hunting. Logans first hunting experience was with a demon, and she was handed the gun without much of it being explained. After shooting at it, she was never the same, and morphed from a carefree child to a sarcastic, bitter, closed off one. Logan started to go on hunting trips out of town during that summer. She didn’t want to at first, although she learned pretty quickly not to protest, as it led to her parents getting angry with her, like she was snubbing the ‘family tradition’. When Logan was three, she nearly drowned. There was a family party (on her mothers side) at her Uncles house, and he pulled her out and saved her. She recalls this moment as uncomfortable, because the ‘sick bastard enjoyed the mouth to mouth a bit too much’. It was from then on that whenever she saw him, which was either once a week or every other week, that he’d touch her. She grew terrified of him, and tried to get out of seeing him with every excuse she could. Logan never mentioned the real reason, however, feeling that her parents wouldn’t believe her. When he died when she was seven, she had trouble hiding her joy over the manner, and ended up opening up to her mother and father, letting them know what really happened. From then on, they were closed off from that side of the family. Logan had what she calls her first major kill when she was thirteen. Her brother was away at college, so she was the child who went on hunting trips with her parents, no longer taking turns with him. One day, while on a trip, her parents were bit by a werewolf. They woke up in their own blood, having mauled two people, and told Logan to kill her. She called her brother soon after she did, and he dropped out of college, having to take care of her. He wasn’t able to do this long, however, committing suicide three years later. Till this day, Logan is convinced that there was a demon possessing him, because she refuses to believe that her brother would leave her alone like that. She moved in with her aunt and uncle on her fathers side soon after, unable to escape her destiny to be a hunter. At that point, however, that’s all she saw herself doing, and moved with them often, never attending one school or staying in one place for more than a few months. Logan moved out of home when she was eighteen, and attended college under a fake name, Lola Kennedy. She went on account of hearing about a ‘succubi sorority’. She attended as a girl from Houston, Texas, majoring in history and mathematics. Logan had to draw out this hunt longer than she wanted, yet eventually killed them all, as well as faking her own death. She was able to sneak it past the local police, as she knew the coroner and has him pronounce her as dead. Logan was able to sneak out soon after, and instantly moved towns, swapping names again. She often attends colleges with different names, in order to track a new case. Appearance Logan is said to be a very beautiful girl. She stands at 5'5" and has long, dark brown hair. Her eyes are a blue-green. Logan has high cheekbones and a defined jawline, and full lips. Her skin is an olive tone, and she is very fit and toned, do to training and exercise she gets out of being a hunter. Personality Depending on who is asked, there will be many different things said about Logan. She's been told she's a bitch, yet noble. She is extremely sarcastic and cold, and very flirtatious. She's also very persuasive, often getting what she wants. Logan has a way with people, and is able to get into their heads quite easily. She's stubborn, snide and bitter, and will often talk back to people. She speaks her mind and stands up for what she believes in. Logan also tends to 'playfully insult people', yet it's clear she usually means what she says. She's brutally honest, but she's also someone that can be completely trusted. She wouldn't spill a friends secret even if she had a gun to her head, and would kill for those she loves and trusts. Trivia * Logan has a strong, New York accent. * She refuses to drive a car that isn't black. * She is fluent in latin. * Logan has an exceptionally high IQ, and has said if she were to ever join college on her own time, she'd major in anthropology and chemistry. * Logan loves animals, especially dogs. She's very good with them. * Logan is also very good with kids. * She is bisexual. * She's well educated on horror movies and novels, and reads a lot of books on the supernatural, even the ones she says are 'clearly works of fiction'. * She loves food, especially a burgers and fries.